Scary Story
Scary Story is the Halloween special and season premier of The Garby Show's second season. Plot synopsis The episode starts out with JR seeming to commentate for a preliminary round between two new contestants at night. JR stops the match early, berating the two (revealed to be Mexican Man and Gaytard) as being "poor talent". Gaytard, simply referred to as "Green Dude" by JR, is sent away in rejection while Mexican Man is sent to the officials for further evaluation. Mexican Man enters Trunk's office where Trunk, Yuri, and Garby are anticipating his arrival. It is then revealed that this episode takes place in an alternate universe in which contestants compete for a place on The Garby Show, a YouTube Channel run by Trunk which is identical to The Garby Show itself. Mexican Man begs the men for a spot on the show, but his impression on them leads to his rejection Back outside, Gaytard is seen walking away in defeat. As he notes that he'll have to perform fellatio on other men to make a feasible living again, an unknown masked shirtless man sneaks up behind him with a knife. The man cuts Gaytard's throat, leaving him to bleed out before he sneaks away JR congratulates Mexican Man for his attempt at getting on the show before he is sent back to Mexico. Mexican Man thanks JR profusely and embarks. He takes the same path as Gaytard, and before long, Mexican Man comes upon Gaytard's corpse on the walkway. He rushes back to JR to report the murder, but JR refuses to believe him. The ruckus attracts the attention of Trunk, Yuri, and Garby, and the group feuds over Mexican Man still being present at the studio despite being told to go. Garby abruptly leaves the group. He enter's Trunk's office building to use the restroom. As he defecates, a knock is heard on the bathroom door. Garby asks what the person knocking wants, however, the person only responds with harder knocking. Garby gets up from the toilet without wiping to find out who has been messing with him, but when he exits the restroom, no one seems to be there. He walks around the garage, and as he finds a place to collect his thoughts, the same shirtless assailant from earlier appears behind him. As Garby contemplates who could be pranking him, the shirtless man strangles him from behind and snaps his neck after he becomes unconscious. Trunk enters the building, looking for Garby to ask his opinion on Mexican Man's claims about the murder. He finds Garby's body, screams in shock and fear, and retreats to his office. A light on the balcony is turned on, and the masked assailant is seen mutilating Gaytard's corpse. He maliciously walks toward Trunk as Trunk begs for his life. Suddenly, Yuri enters the scene, asking "what the hell is going on". Trunk pushes Yuri out of the way to make a quick exit, and the masked murderer shifts targets to Yuri. Yuri pleads for the assailant to not do anything to his butthole, a request which is met with the assailant violently sticking his knife in Yuri's butt, killing him. Trunk bolts past Mexican Man and JR outside of the building. Mexican Man asks what is going on, and he is hit by a knife thrown by the murderer. JR makes a run for it, and Mexican Man is choked to death shortly after. The scene follows Trunk as he gets to his car where Dumpster Man is waiting for him. Dumpster Man inquires about what happened back there, and Trunk explains the situation. As Dumpster Man falls silent, Trunk turns around to ser that the murderer has entered his car. He narrowly escapes and runs out. As the masked man attempts to kill Trunk a second time, JR appears with a lighter and a can of spray paint to stop the murderer. When he attempts to hose down the man with his DIY flamethrower, he runs out of fluid, and both JR and Trunk make a run for it. Trunk falls, and he is stabbed in the heart by the murderer. JR mistakenly thinks he is safe and that he "saved the universe" by not helping Trunk despite the murderer still being present. The masked man appears from Trunk's office building and clocks JR from behind with a metal chair. JR begs for the man to stop, stating that he has a son that he likes to hump in the butt. He is promptly killed by a stab to the stomach. JR wakes up, revealing that the entire episode was just a lucid dream induced by his heart attack medication. He later dreams of the killer dousing himself in baby oil and dancing seductively, pleased that he's finally having a dream that he likes. Appearances * * Trivia * This episode marks the first appearances of three characters: Gaytard, Mexican Man, and JTB * It is unknown how JR knew of JTB or Gaytard well enough to dream of them, as he has never made an on-screen appearance with them before his dream sequence. * | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}